


The Father

by Rodyy_Land



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodyy_Land/pseuds/Rodyy_Land
Summary: 【神父的首要任务——成为“天主子民的领袖”】就如基督一般地“他来不是为接受服事，而是为服事他人。”以百般的忍耐和各样的教训，去反驳、去斥责、去劝勉。但是老神父他一直不明白这其中的真正含义。于是他服事这个年轻人他所想要的。
Relationships: 年轻人/老神父（Norman）
Kudos: 5





	The Father

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️！老神父设定50岁的孤寡如花妹！  
> ⚠️！口*交！有未完成性*行为！  
> ⚠️！不是一篇愉快的簧文！  
>  ！据说阅后有出家冲动！  
> ⚠️！以上均可接受祝愉快阅读！

神父他他爱周围所有人，他也从来不是一爱而过。  
神父亲吻群众的额头的时候，从来都不是敷衍一过。

年轻人想着，他家那个在圣诞节都从未出现的表姑给他做吻额礼时，也只是用力压下他的头，用某个部位肉体组织按压一下，甚至可以感受到她外凸的牙齿硬度。但是神父不一样。神父他。年轻人想到这里，忍不住闭起双眼微微抬起下颚。同样的姿势会让他更容易想起神父的吻额礼。他想起神父的嘴唇是那么的虔诚。还有他的嘴唇。  
他的嘴唇是用来每天颂经，为世人祝福，与街道婶婶聊昨天的栗子曲奇，吩咐打闹的孩童要与人为善，和街边甚至路过的鸡鸭狗打招呼时使用。隐藏在时日未剪修的柔软短胡须下面，甚少为旁人所看见。但是很多人感受过。

年轻人的眼珠在眼皮下面左右滚动。他现在还可以感受到神父的唇微微拘起，感受到那两片肌肉收缩起来不轻不重的按压在自己的额头上，停留一会儿然后离去。或许还可以感受到他的毛茸茸的胡须，年轻人皱了皱眉头。到底有没有胡须的触感，他有些想不起来了。

有人从教堂前的那条大道上走过，年轻人站在教堂侧面的那条小巷里，赶忙站直了身体，拎在手上的篮子被他往后一摆动撞在墙上，篮子里瓷器的碰撞声清脆而引人注意。他还没来得及为自己这一篮子的东西，以及一直傻站在教堂侧门口的行为作出一个合理的解释。所以赶在有人询问之前还是赶紧进去为好。

年轻人没有什么好的理由来看望神父，无非是家中母亲做出了什么值得骄傲的饼干，他甚至不知道神父居然平时也在教堂侧面的那个小房间里。他走入教堂高大而狭长拱顶的下面时才觉得这里气氛与他平日礼拜天来时截然不同。没有那些暖黄灯光的映衬，漆黑无光长椅现在就像一个个怪异拉长的棺材一样。  
神父甚至就像一个守墓人一样，年轻人这个不敢声张念头在看到神父在的房间时更加强烈了。他在那个甚至像储藏室一样的地方小憩，一张小桌子和一整面墙发出腐叶味的老书。神父就坐在这个暗室的小棱窗边，低头整理抽屉里的物品。

神父看到有人打开小门进来，就像是余光看到落进来的一片叶子那样不在意，眼睛也没有抬，只是迅速关上了抽屉，站在原地看着年轻人。  
他没有其他神职人员满溢出来光芒万丈的包容与含敛，那些人会高高在上地笑着听你说出烦恼与痛苦，再事不关己的低头安慰。这里站着的神父只是垂下肩膀看着年轻人，安静的眨眼，给你他全部的注意力。他就是墓碑下的那方黑土，湿润又无声的渗透住来人悲痛的泪水或者谩骂的唾液。再而掘墓人淌下的汗水甚至腐肉化成的尸水都全部浸润。

神父一副容纳万物的低顺模样，无声地逼迫年轻人说些什么。他说完那些客套苍白的介绍词，说我家饼干多么美味的愚蠢的话。  
他们总是说，要说出你的罪恶，你最见不得人的欲望。  
说给谁？说给神父？  
为什么？  
那个神父？  
年轻人直勾勾的盯着神父的嘴唇。  
“……您可以给我一个吻吗。”说完的年轻人甚至感觉到尾椎骨一阵上升的战栗，  
“谁……我……并没有我只是……”年轻人苍白的辩解毁约，说其实什么都不想要。  
……这不是他想要的，他想要这个吗，该死的或许是。但那也应该和Sandy或者是Merry。而不是应该和该死的神父。  
“只要告诉我，你想要什么”神父从他的散开的额发下直视过来。  
这可能是个严厉的谴责，但是年轻人并没有感受到任何来自于年长者的迫力。相反他感受到喉咙里的黏浊在往上翻腾。  
“我在想你的嘴唇。”  
“我在想他们亲吻在我额头上的感觉。  
“……在我其他的地方，脸颊上，手上……”  
“……在我的阴茎上。”

神父没有像年轻人想的那种板着脸让他高举圣经净化他的内心，撒点什么水在他的头上口中念念有词，来驱散他这个念头。甚至翻脸一脚把他踢出教堂大门，站在教堂高阶上大骂他是个怎样无可救药的人。  
但是没有念叨圣经子民的神父，的确在念着什么，边说边要为年轻人做祷告一样沉沉靠近。  
“神父要成为天主子民的领袖，好像耶稣一样，”  
“而他来不是为接受服事，而是为服事他人。”  
年轻人恍惚想起来这是神父曾经说出口的话，只是当神父的鼻息靠在自己下腹的时候才反应过来，神父已经跪在了他的面前。

他的发顶看上去很柔软，虽然现在从棱窗中散开的光线微弱到连神父的发色都模糊不清，但年轻人记得他站在烛光大盛弥撒礼时中央神父的棕色头发，神父发顶已不如年轻人那样茂密，隐约可以看到发缝。从那时他就已经想要去亲吻他的头发，亲吻他顶发处，或是细摸着他的头发让他亲吻自己。  
于是年轻人伸出手放在神父的头顶，神父感受到了重量，向上微微蹭了蹭。年轻人觉得裆部更紧了，但他的裤子这时候已经被解开了。  
“随便你闭不闭眼。”神父说话时带着颅腔共振，年轻人放在他头顶的手也感受到了，点点头表意。  
下体已经被神父攥着上下撸动，他还没有准备舔它，他只是看着它充血变硬，在他的手里变硬。神父翻开包皮，年轻人轻轻嘶了一声，当他以为神父会接着在柱体  
上下功夫的时候，神父张开嘴含住了龟头。

当神父用柔软的舌头与微硬的上颚裹住他分身时，年轻人心脏猛的搏动了一下。因为他从未想象过别人的嘴里是何种感受，更未敢想象过神父的。这太奇怪了，太过了。他倒吸气，神父嘴里的温度并不低，就像是人黏膜的温度总是这么温暖。神父别处的黏膜也会是这样的温度吗，还是说会更好高一点，会更加绞蠕的频繁与敏感……  
等年轻人一秒钟的念头还没结束，神父搅动起来的舌尖把龟头不轻不重地压在了舌根下面，接着像是吮着自己流出的唾液一样吸食嘴里含着的阴茎。这时候用鼻腔已经没法好好换气了，于是他在每次张嘴将年轻人吞的更深时吸入少许空气，变换着舌头舔磨位置后再一点点颤抖着吐出来，这让他听上去像是一个蹩脚的游泳的人，被卷入他人欢愉的深水中又努力让自己顺利的沉沉浮浮。  
不出所料的没过多久，神父就忍不住小小的干呕了一声，但喉咙深处的痉挛更是箍得人快要射出来。这说不出是熟练还是生疏的技巧，让年轻人酥麻的龟头忍不住不在他嘴里自行寻找柔软处冲撞，引起他的干呕，撞得神父的嘴颊都被顶的鼓起，在他下次抽烟时都能因嘴里磨伤的内膜而感到疼痛。  
神父让柱身从嘴里暂时地退了出来，不知道是分泌的前列腺液还是他的唾液，在他舌尖与龟头上拉出了粘丝，粘丝落在神父的黑色前襟上。他半眯着眼抬头微张嘴，年轻人在这时候，已经硬到不需要他用手扶着柱身，就能直挺挺指着神父脸的地步了。  
神父在用他的嘴吮吸着我的生殖器，年轻人终于抽出一部分脑子想着这件事。他猛然伸手抵住神父的额头，将分身从神父的嘴里抽了出来。神父刚刚吮吸的过于执着，以至于明显的水声从他嘴中拉扯出来。  
年轻人伸手捧住神父的脸让他与自己的阴茎拉开距离，他匆忙的想要理解拔腿就从这个地方离开，就像他刚刚来的时候那样简单。转身从小门出去，离开的时候或许开一个玩笑，关上小木门走过神父祈祷颂晨诗的祭坛，从做礼拜的木质长椅过道里走过。踏过大门门槛，就可以重新回到车水马龙与鱼龙混杂中。

那神父那时候该会是什么样，年轻人低头看。  
他看上去，不是那么像刚从嘴里拔出来一根吸吮的水淋淋的阴茎一样的动情。年轻人的呼吸带动着他直指着神父脸的龟头上下摇晃着。神父伸手抵住年轻人背后的墙，另一只手虚盖在他脸上推开他的手上，小心的一点点接近并伸出舌尖，像是年幼笨拙的孩子伸出手指点碰花蕊。  
他宁愿舔我的也不愿意触碰我，年轻人想看到神父额发下的眼睛。你为什么宁愿为我口交，把我的阴茎吃的又深又好你却不看我一眼。你可以发出闷哼告诉我我顶得太用力了，还是说你侧一侧头表示你的嘴有点酸了，希望我自己动起来摩擦你喉咙。  
但是神父什么表示都没有，年轻人于是固执的不再给他，而是自己伸手撸动。发觉已经没有再被允许吃到年轻人阴茎的神父垂眸等待着，等着年轻人撸动的阴茎时不时撞在他鼻尖上，沾在鼻翼上的液体余热让他想要挺直胸腔、收紧尾椎，跪坐得更高一点。  
神父收回口中的肉舌，不安分的要从嘴唇中舔出来，舌尖已经卷成了肉窝，想接住年轻人射出来热烫的精液。  
这时微抬高的神父的脸已经能够被看清了，他有些汗湿的额发被成缕的分离，露出薄薄的眉骨。神父滚动的眼球在眼皮下有些无聚焦的朝着前方，眼袋因为时不时的眨眼而敛动。

年轻人屏着呼吸，咬牙切齿地忍着不射在神父脸上。他强迫自己放下拢在神父脸一侧的手，弯下膝盖准备与神父齐平视线。但是神父突然伸手抓住年轻人的手。  
“不，不用。”他终于抬眼向上看，“就这样。”  
“让我来。”神父前倾的肩骨在他黑色的教服下滑动，他只是抓着年轻人放下的手重新盖在自己脸上，只要这一片手掌肌肤相触的安慰对他来说就足够了。  
他也不知道自己做到哪个地步了，这孩子觉得舒服吗，他做的好吗。应该是的，不然年轻人这滚烫的硬挺难道还是对他这幅身体起的反应吗。可因为自己失误被打断之后，他就再难以继续下去了。酸麻的下颌已经不听指挥，他舌头也不知道该怎么舔裹，甚至牙齿还磕到了一两次。他都听到年轻人忍住不吸气的声音。  
他可以做到的，就像刚才那样，不用着急。神父急匆匆用手抓着柱身滑动，想要补救一点点散去的热度。他把口水吐在掌心捏揉，他吸吮龟头，连半长的头发都被流出来的汗沾湿贴到了他灰白短须上。可到后来连神父都无法说服自己继续机械的舔吸与搓揉，几分钟前情欲满涨的行动好像是他年轻时挥手散去的春梦一样不复存在。他放开湿漉漉的手，盯着手心上些许的腥膻液体，伸出舌尖舔食在自己的指根，鼻尖埋在手掌里深深闻着还残余的属于年轻人的味道。  
这太难堪了，这太丑陋了。他听到年轻人无声的拉上了裤子，神父抽动了一下蜷曲的手指，余光看到年轻人伸过来的手，他轻轻偏头躲了过去，这一偏头让他直接倒坐在身后的地板上。这时候才发现已经感受不到跪在地板上太长时间发麻僵直的膝盖，于是他用手撑着向后退。刚退了一两寸，年轻人伸手想要握住他的举动，让神父一下扬起了手掌心朝外，像是保护自己那样遮挡年轻人注视的目光。年轻人想了想一并抓住了神父的另一只手腕。被抓住手腕的神父依旧用手举起遮住自己的脸，弓起背脊低垂着脸面向地面。年轻人于是伸手，继续摩挲神父的脸，湿漉漉的毛绒胡须下是神父的嘴唇，年轻人用拇指按住那两片湿润的嘴唇，顺着唇纹轻轻扫动。

神父后知后觉张开牙齿，让年轻人把指节卡在他犬齿之间，顺而终于抬起了脸。年轻人在这个荒唐弥漫的暗室里第一次看到了神父的眼睛，

“我一开始只是想要你用嘴唇亲吻我而已，神父。”  
“你只要满足我这个愿望就够了，好吗。”

于是年轻人像一开始想的那样将手插进神父的头发，托住他的后脑，感受到了神父的嘴唇。


End file.
